


WELCOME to Borderlands (Zer0/Reader)

by SinnerTori



Category: Borderlands, borderlands 2 - Fandom
Genre: Borderlands 2, Crimson Raiders - Freeform, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Smut, VideoGame, Zer0 - Freeform, Zer0/Reader - Freeform, borderlands - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnerTori/pseuds/SinnerTori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get when you finally get a day off from your stressful job? GUNS, BOMBS, BANDITS, PSYCHOS, ASSASSINS, GUNZERKERS, SIRENS, COMMANDO & SMUTTY ROMANCE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Borderlands!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first x reader.
> 
> I'm going to say now this is my best try of a good x reader story.  
> Please shoot me a message on tips to help me get better.

You were just coming home from a long day of work, you liked your job but the long hours were just going to kill you one of these days.. You got it when you moved into this small quiet town in Texas. HOT. Was the only word to describe the 7 months were for you but since it was the end of September & going into October you were excited to know its going to get colder now! 

Now push that aside for now cause it was time to relax from a longs day of your work, you insistently got into the shower to get the smell of work off you, had your dinner that you made the other day, leftovers don't hurt anyone. Now that it was 12:34 am you decided you should have a little fun with Borderlands 2. You were a huge fan, loved the game, the plot of everything but you also fell in love with a character named Zero, you fired up your PS3 then sat down on your sofa, great thing you had tomorrow off to just play Borderlands & sleep to recharge yourself from what is going to be a long night. You got seated in your black tank top with your matching black shorts with cute black socks with cats all over them, you felt your body sink into the soft sofa then let out a nice sigh of relaxation, you loaded up your character Zero then dropped your controller to the floor when you heard something hit your front door. 

You leaned up from your sofa then slowly head to your front door where you looked out the peephole, you saw nothing outside so you just shrugged off the sound, maybe it was just your next door neighbor, he was kind of loud all the time so you were used to it but that didn't mean it spooked you a few times when he made noises. "That freaking scared me... I need to make a noise complaint already.." You huffed under your breath then made your way back over to your living room, where you plopped back down in your original spot, when you did so you looked at your TV & your character Zero wasn't on the screen. This was odd. This never happened before to the game so why now? While picking up your controller from the floor you moved the joint stick around to see nothing was happening other than your game freezing up. "GREAT, Way to go y/n!" You spoke to yourself then once again this poor reader had to get up to head over to her tv where the PS3 was located. While you were about to press power on the PS3 Zero showed up on your TV screen that was way too close, it looked like he was trying to look into the screen of the TV, you took a step back from the way he was doing it, you have never seen something like this before. Zero then began to tap on the glass making the screen shake, soon the tapping sounds were heard inside your home, you couldn't do anything but speak softly "Z...Zero..?" 

That's when your arm was grabbed from the screen then yanked into the TV like some type of portal you would see in the classic cartoons. The grip was hard getting soft, you know that you were still going to get a bruise on that skin of yours do to the fact you bruise very easily, you felt your whole body being pressed onto something before you came falling out of the air onto a hard warm ground that seemed like rocky sand. You groaned in the landing of your face "Ugghhh... What was that all about...?" you pushed yourself off the ground to find yourself looking at a desert area you have never seen before, you moved your head left & right before you get out a scream "WHAT!? Where the fuck is I?!".


	2. The Dust!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you get when you finally get a day off from your stressful job? GUNS, BOMBS, BANDITS, PSYCHOS, ASSASSINS, GUNZERKERS, SIRENS, COMMANDO & SMUTTY ROMANCE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After so long I finally have a chapter out for you folks!

You were standing there in the desert alone, the hot rays of the sun-beaten on your soft skin. Curing under your breaths you lifted up your arm to shield your eyes from the sun, shifting over just a bit to see what was around you, nothing was around you other than some far away desert mountains and nothing but sand under your feet. The clothing you were wearing was kind of uncomfortable for this kind of heat, yes Texas was hot but not hot like this. You were wearing a gray thin long sleeve sweater that was a bit large on you, dusty pink short shorts with darker gray slippers, your hair pulled up in a bun since you finally gotten it to grow out to a nice length. "This is crazy... Oh my god... I'm losing my mind! I have to be!" Placing a hand on your head as you spin around slowly to take in your full surroundings, it's looking like a familiar place to you, you just couldn't put your finger on it. This heat was killing you, it just wasn't helping your brain because it was already overheating as you were trying to figure out where you were. "I have to start walking to get into some shade." You spoke under your breath as you started to walk through the sand, thinking to yourself what had lead up to now. "Zero... He pulled me into the TV... But that can't be true. It's just a game... I have to be having a weird dream." That's when it hit you right in the damn face, you're inside the game, the fucking game you love to play. You looked from left to right again to see where you were, you know exactly where now! 

The Dust! 

You were going to meet Ellie in the game so that's exactly what you're going to do, but not as Zero but as yourself! You had to be careful now, this was crazy town. You could get killed easily by a Bandit or Spiderant, this was when you started to run down the 'path' in your head, you remembered The Dust's map like it was the back of your hand. You played this games for hours and over again and again so many times so this was going to be something you could do. An hour or two must of past cause now it was sunset, the air felt much cooler but it was still warm for you since you're wearing a night sweater but you finally got to the garbage piles of metal, recognizing it you moved to the opening of Ellie's garage, your legs hurt, you were thirsty, tired and just wanted to strip. "Oh! Howdy!" a female's voice called out to you, you felt a smile creep onto your face, making you find more strange to make you run over to the curvy nice women, "Names Ellie! Don't get many visitors around here, especially not ones so cute!" Ellie moved over to you with a kind smile, you were just about to greet her but all came out of your mouth was a weak, "H-Help... me.." That's when you blacked out right into the warm sand, your hearing muffled as you heard Ellie yell out to you before you were out.

The next day in the afternoon. When you were coming too, you felt a warm hand touch your cheek along with a male's voice but it was too muffled to hear exactly what they were saying. You went in and out before you felt your body be lifted up then Ellie's voice that sounded concerning, "She just showed our of nowhere! I can't take care of her but you can, cutie!" Soon you felt a soft cushion under you then a door closed followed by an engine started up, you tried to speak but someone cut you off, it was husky and mysterious, "Stay still...." a hand placed on your head, you soon went back into the black. You weren't asleep too long after that car ride, you woke up to voices outside the car you slowly woke up in, you shifted in the seat that was laid back you then realized you had something covering your eyes, a blindfold? Going to remove it you felt that your hands were also tied up, what the hell was going on? That's when the door opened up and it started you, you felt someone smack something along your mouth to keep you silent, trashing around the person grabbed you out with care then tossed you over their shoulder. You stop moving at the person's strength, you were fully in shock that you were picked up with such ease. You heard more voices off in the distance along with glass breaking, whoever was carrying you was taking you to some shady place for sure. "Stay calm, I have you Y/N..." It was for sure that it was a male, wait.... did he just say your name?! Panic started to set in, the pit of your stomach started to churn, you were tired up and this rando knows your name. The person then lets you down you down gently onto a soft chair, tying your hands, removing the tape from your mouth before slowly pulling off your blindfold then took a step back, when you opened your eyes there was Zer0 himself, he crossed his arms as if he was studying you. An emoticon holographs flashed from his faceplate of a head "<3", you were starstruck by the alien in the helmet. (Alright, I know it's a mystery of WHAT he really is but this is my headcanon of Zero.) "Zero... Your.... Your ZERO! T-This has to be some kind of dream.." You placed your hands on your head trying to understand what was going on, Zeros faceplate flashed a ":D". Zero sat down across from the chair you were in, his head didn't move, you couldn't see his eyes but you knew they were staring at you directly. It was silent for a long while, staring down at your feet not wanting to look up to the assassin that brought you. 

The silence was broken by the sounds of your stomach growling, you haven't eaten since you got home from your work/school shift, now that you think about it, you're possibly aren't going back. You thought about the worst thing imaginable that would lead to you not being able to return home-- Zero was now in front of you with a Moxxi's Pizza to you, he was being kind to you, why? With a smile, you took the box then started to chow down like no one was watching your hungry self-eat away the hunger. Zero's faceplate flashed a pleased "(´｡• ω •｡`) ♡", you looked at him with a relaxed smile seeing the cute emoticon. "After you had your fill... Rest, do not leave." Zero pointed to a pile of blankets on a sofa before he turned away then left the room that looked like a living room to you. Before you could even speak Zero was fully gone into a different room, going back to the pizza you were eating, it was the best pizza you had, possibly cause you were starving. After you tossed the box onto the floor, whipping your mouth with the inner part of your shirt then stood up over to the sofa laying down with the blankets pulled over you, staring at the ceiling in the dark. Once you fall asleep will you wake up back at home? Is this all really real? Shaking your head you closed your eyes, you needed some sleep. 

You shifted on the sofa when you felt the sun hit your face, eyes fluttering softly at the annoyance of the rays followed by doors opening then closing, you knew you weren't going to get much more sleep than what you already got that night. You groaned out as you sat up looking over at Zero who was standing there in the doorway holding a large pile of clothing, he walked over to you then placed it on the sofa next to you. "Clothes for you, try them on." Zero spoke softly to you, you looked at the pile of clothes then at him, "Alright. Thank you... Can we at least talk about why I'm here... I know you're the one who pulled me here Zero!" You started to feel frustrated, Zero didn't respond other than stare at you, turning away then walked out the room for you to change. You grumbled under your breath before you started to change your clothing, stripping from your sleep clothing into the new clothing you had been given. You took a moment to close your eyes, taking a deep breath. How can you even be here? This is clearly not a dream. You shifted over to a window looking out, the sun beat down on your face. There was nothing but building. What a great damn view... NOT.. You rather be hope looking at a screen, not sand everywhere. "This is all too crazy... I... What the hell is going on here..." Soon the door opened up where Zero had gone too, you quickly turned around before yelling at him, "What the hell man!? What if I was actively changing or naked?!" Zero just gave you a look before moving to the kitchen area, how dare he ignore you! UGH! You quickly got on some boots Zero also brought in then tied them up tight, rubbing your eyes after Zero brought over a cup of coffee for you, taking it you looked down them smiled. Ok, this isn't so bad, Zero serving your coffee? Bet you would never have seen this! Zero spoke up while watching you, "After... We shall leave to see Roland." You perked up from your hot coffee at the name, Roland, a great man who formed the Crimson Raiders. A smile crept across your face, looking at your coffee then at Zero with a smile before you spoke, "I can't wait."


End file.
